Where is Aphrodite's barrette?
by Alura96
Summary: We all know how particular the beautiful Aphrodite is about her looks. So what happens when she loses her most prized fashion accessory? A poem about the Olympian Gods, featuring Percy Jackson, Annabeth and Grover.


**WHERE IS APHRODITE'S BARRETTE?**

**All was quiet in Olympus**

**When a scream pierced the calm**

**Making the Olympians run out of their homes**

**Their faces etched in fear and alarm.**

**In the throne room , the Gods stirred**

"**Is Olympus under attack?"**

**Cried Zeus and Poseidon, in the midst of a fight**

"**If it is, we can old the enemy back."**

"**Surely not" frowned Hera**

"**Or at least we would have known**

**The sacred cows would inform me**

**If the seed of trouble had been sown."**

"**Barn animals!" exclaimed Ares with scorn**

"**All they do is moo day and night**

**As War God, I can sense no danger**

**Right now, the problem is Aphrodite."**

**At this, all the Gods**

**Hurried to Aphrodite's rooms**

**The Goddess of Love sat sobbing within**

**Filling the perfumed chambers with gloom.**

**She launched herself at Ares**

**Making Hera go tsk-tsk**

"**Tantrums" growled Hephaestus, and**

**Ares gave him a look worthy of a Basilisk.**

"**Tragedy! Disaster! Catastrophe!"**

**Wailed Aphrodite through her tears**

"**What has happened in Olympus today**

**Has given reality to my worst fears!"**

"**If you wish to tell us about it**

**Then make haste" Poseidon fumed**

"**We do not have all day for you**

**Zeus and I have a quarrel to resume."**

"**You could be more sensitive" sniffed Aphrodite**

"**But as you ask, I will tell you**

**Someone has stolen from under my own nose**

**My favourite barrette of oak and honeydew!"**

"**Barrettes!" snorted Demeter, tossing her head**

"**Flimsy trinkets hurting my nature in the long run**

**Why should these things have value**

**What would they mean to anyone?"**

**Aphrodite wept harder**

**Her tears falling fast now**

"**Do not despair, sister" consoled Hermes**

"**We will find your hairpin somehow."**

"**Barrette" corrected Aphrodite**

**Awarding her brother a watery smile**

**Artemis left to launch a search party**

**Promising to be back with news in a while.**

"**Well, this calls for a haiku!" beamed Apollo**

"**Aphrodite's tears flood the palace**

**A wicked cool search party is sent out to ask**

**Where is my sister's barrette?"**

"**I will send messengers to Hades" said Ares**

"**Perhaps other should try to search elsewhere."**

"**I must see to my defective robots"**

**Said Hephaestus, calmly ignoring Ares's pointed glare.**

"**It is foolish to waste time" frowned Athena**

"**Crying over items of meagre importance**

**It would be wiser to invest in education**

**Perhaps it will diminish your ignorance."**

"**Books! Pah!" said Dionysus **

"**Who would choose them, especially over wine?"**

**Then as he quailed under Athena's cold gaze,**

"**But of course, knowledge is divine."**

**Meanwhile chaos reigned in Underworld**

"**Preposterous!" shrieked Persephone**

"**Of course I don't have Aphrodite's barrette**

**Why would I take anything from that hideous crone?"**

"**Calm down, dear" said Hades, fairly panicky himself**

"**There's no need to get so sour"**

**Cringing as Persephone turned**

**His best antique sword into a flower.**

**Hours later, the Goddess of Beauty and Love**

**Glared at her family through red rimmed eyes**

"**How could you not find it?" she screamed**

"**Gods and Goddesses, all of you! Fie!"**

"**Perhaps you misplaced it, love" suggested Ares**

"**How dare you!" she shrieked. "I have searched evry place**

**My fifteen thousand lipsticks, eighteen hundred eyeliners**

**Ten lakh closets, each and every jewellery case!"**

**The stunned silence was interrupted**

**By the entry of a satyr and two demigods**

**Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase bowed low**

**Zeus acknowledged them with a small nod.**

"**We heard about your loss, My Lady" said Percy**

**Aphrodite teared up- he was such a sweet boy**

**If only her daughters broke hearts like his**

**It would give her the greatest joy.**

"**But we know where your barrette is"**

**Announced Annabeth, to Aphrodite's distaste**

**Coldly logical daughters of Athena did not**

**Deserve the affection of boys so pure and chaste.**

"**Please touch the back of your head, My Lady" said Grover**

**Aphrodite rolled her eyes, she liked the satyr**

**His love story with the tree nymph was cute**

**Though not one she particularly admired.**

**Nevertheless she humoured him**

**All the Gods gasped, as if on cue**

**For Aphrodite had drawn from her hair**

**A gleaming barrette of oak and honeydew.**

"**Well, that's settled" said Zeus grumpily**

"**Are you happy now, foolish daughter of mine?**

**Now, Poseidon, what do you say**

**Shall we get our argument back in line?"**

"**Thank you, brave children"**

**Said Aphrodite, finally content**

**She smiled at Annabeth, and kissed the other two**

**Making Grover moan "Food" and faint.**

**"Excellent!" cried Apollo, "I feel a haiku coming on"**

**And to general dissatisfaction, began:"Two demigods and a satyr**

**Successfully concluded a wicked cool quest**

**We have found Aphrodite's barrette."**


End file.
